


Romantic

by tresa_cho



Category: The Authority
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnighter can be romantic. He can!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/49872.html?thread=11702736#t11702736

The words bothered Midnighter more than he would have liked to admit.  
 _  
"You're not even close to being romantic. Coming home dripping in entrails isn't going to arouse anyone."  
_  
Jenny may be five, but she could be on to something. Apollo hadn't been exactly jumping his bones recently, but they'd both been busy with running the world and everything... It was hectic. Some days Midnighter just wanted to put his fist through some glass, but explosive decompression wasn't his choice way to die so he carefully restrained himself.

When Apollo opened the door, he paused, stared, and then jerked back out into the hall and shut the door. Midnighter frowned. It wasn't quite the reaction he wanted. He was debating if he should get up when Apollo opened the door again, looked into the room and paused in the threshold. His eyebrows rose in question, and he stepped into the room and closed the door gently behind him.

"What's wrong?" Apollo asked sharply, not moving from his post at the door. Midnighter twisted his lips into a frown.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" he growled, sitting up. Apollo gestured to the room.

"You've put out rose petals all over the floor which smell terrible, you turned the lights off and lit some candles to make it very hard to see in here. There is terrible music playing through hidden speakers and you are completely naked on our bed in what appears to be an uncomfortable position against the headboard. Is it an alien virus?" Apollo's hand raised to sound the alarm for infectious disease outbreak. Midnighter shot up.

"No, nothing like that. Ugh." He slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration. "Jenny said I wasn't romantic enough for you," Midnighter admitted quietly. Apollo pursed his lips and clicked the lock on the door. He approached the bed and sank down on the mattress, touching two fingers under Midnighter's chin to force the man to look at him.

"Is this because we haven't broken a bed since we've been on the ship?" Apollo asked seriously. Midnighter shrugged nonchalantly, not meeting Apollo's eyes. "Midnighter. Look at me." Midnighter reluctantly returned his lover's gaze. "I don't want you to be anyone other than who you are. All this." He gestured around the room. "This is for other couples. You're not like it and I'm not like it. I don't honestly like roses. I think they're pretentious and they smell funny. But I love you. Even when you come home dripping in entrails. As long as they're not yours, it's one of the happiest moments in my life. Because it means you're back with me. We get more time. In a job like ours that is what really matters, not all this... this romantic, sexy crap."

Midnighter caught Apollo's hand and pressed a kiss to the calloused palm. Apollo drew his chin up for a proper kiss, fierce and hot and painful.

"So. What do you say we break this bed and make Engineer order us a new one? Their faces will be priceless."

"Yea, but she'd make one for us and it would be reinforced."

"I think we could break one of hers too."


End file.
